Heated Up
by DarkSecrets666
Summary: Yugi wants Yami. It's as simple as that. Then Yami takes a shower and things kinda progress from there. It was meant to be a oneshot lemon I did when I got bored but i kinda got carried away. yxyy Seriously, if you don't like the whole yaoi thing, don't read. Any requests for this are welcome. more or less a PWP. There's probably a plot somewhere. Your dirty little secret, S. x
1. Shower Heat

'Innocent? Ha!' Yugi thought to himself as he glanced at his Darkness. 'If my friends could read my thoughts they wouldn't call me Innocent Little Yugi. Ra, no.'

Yugi watched through lust hazed eyes as Yami bent down to retreave a pencil Yugi had left on the floor.

'You'd think he was trying to tempt me on perpose.' Yugi thought as he watched that leather covered arse sway slightly as Yami straightened up. Yugi was thankful that he had blocked up the link between their minds when he realized how he felt about his darker half.

"Yugi, don't leave things lying around." Yami scowled, only half serious.

"Yes, your Majesty." Yugi said sarcastically with a grin before looking away so that the once king wouldn't see the lust clouding the young one's eyes. "Now, go shower. I've already had one and it's not like Grandpa can hog it from all the way in Egypt."

Yami laughed. "Alright, aibou." He said and vanished into the bathroom.

Yugi let out a relieved sigh and rolled onto his back. His erection was fairly hard now. He lay there quietly, contemplating on whether or not to do something about his 'problem'.

Then he heard a low moan from the bathroom.

At first, Yugi couldn't be sure he'd heard it because of the noise of the shower but then he heard it again.

He got off his bed, opened the bathroom door slightly and muffled a gasp at the image that greeted him.

Yami was stood in the shower, pleasuring himself with his own hand and moaning "Yugi . . . Yugi. . ."

Unable to controll himself, Yugi pulled off his top, went into the bathroom and climbed into the shower, shocking one very erect Pharaoh.

"Yugi, what. . ."

"I heard." Yugi said removing the elder's hands from his erection.

"Yugi, I. . ."

"I know." Yugi said pressing Yami against the tiled wall before pressing himself against Yami. "You were calling my name. I heard."

"I'm sorry, I just. . ."

"I know, Atemu." Yugi said running his hand down Yami's naked torso.

"Yugi. . ."

"I know what you want." Yugi said huskily and he gently stroked Yami's length.

"Yugi. . ." This sounded more like plea.

"I know what you need." Yugi said as he began to slowly fist the Pharaoh.

"Ra, _Yugi_. . ." Yami moaned.

Yugi went on tiptoes and nipped Yami's ear. "Do you want me to continue with my hand or should I use. . .my mouth?" Yugi whispered and attacked Yami's neck with open mouth kisses and gentle nips.

Yami could only groan and beg Ra silently to '. . ._not let this be another wet dream_. . .'

"Mouth it is." Yugi said before trailing the kisses away from the ancient King's neck and down his chest, stomach and. . .

"**YUGI!**" Yami exclaimed as Yugi took his Darkness's cock into his mouth. The younger sucked, licked and deep throated the elder until he had the elder completely at his mercy and spilling over the edge with his name on the elder's lips.

Yugi staightened up and pulled the elder into a kiss, his tongue easily gained access into that delicious mouth of his dark's. "Pharaoh." Yugi whispered in Yami's ear. "I want you inside me."

Yami's breath caught in his throat.

The next thing either of them knew, they were out of the shower, drying each other off with towels and they were kissing clumsily while ripping off Yugi's soaked trousers.

They stumbled across Yugi's bed room and only just made it to the bed. "Yugi. . ." Yami moaned as the wall blocking their link fell away and desire flooded though.

"Devour me, Pharaoh." Yugi begged. "Ravish me, _fuck_ me!"

Yami was only too happy to comply but first he needed. . .

"Lube's in the top draw." Yugi told him.

Yami stared down at his soon-to-be lover. "How long have you been planning this?" He asked as he grabbed the lube.

"I haven't." Yugi said. "I didn't think you'd ever want to."

"Of course I want to." Yami said rolling his eyes. Then he pinched his lips together. "This will be uncomfortable for you."

"I know."

"And painful."

"I know."

"And. . ."

"Oh, just fuck me already."

Yami grinned and squeezed a bit of lube on his fingers. He attacked Yugi's mouth as he gently slid a finger inside the younger.

Yugi forced himself to relax and Yami added another finger, stretching the young one's entrance. Then Yami's fingers brushed against Yugi's prostate and the young one let out a cry that was filled purely with pleasure.

Yami did it again before removing his fingers and positioning himself at Yugi's entrance. "This will hurt."

"Just. . .do it." Yugi said and Yami thrust himself in. When he was all the way in, he held still until Yugi gave him permission to move. "Yami. . .if you don't move now, I'll walk out and leave you to. . ._**YAMI**_!"

The Pharaoh had pulled out and rammed himself back in, hitting Yugi's prostate in the prossess.

"Ra, Yugi. . ." Yami moaned. ". . .You're . . .so tight."

Yugi wrapped his legs aroung Yami's waist and held onto the tops of Yami's arms, bruising the skin.

Soon, Yami could feel his release coming so he reached between their sweaty bodies and began to pump Yugi into completion. Yugi came screaming 'Atemu' and Yami came soon after.

They lay together, tangled in a hot, sweaty mass.

"Um, Yugi?" Yami said.

"Hmm?"

"I think we need another shower."

They laughed together feeling content.

"Yugi?" Yami said when they calmed down.

"Yes, Pharaoh?"

"I love you."

Yugi looked at Yami. "Atemu?"

"Yes, Yugi?"

"I love you too."

Their mouths met once again and they shared a sweet, adoring kiss that told of passion, lust and love.

* * *

_**Just a little one shot I wrote in the middle of RE on my phone.**_

_**I got bored.**_

_**Hope you like **_

_**Your desturbing little secret**_

_**S.**_


	2. Morning Heat

Yami watched as his secret lover skipped into the living room. Stopping in front of Yami, Yugi bent and pecked Yami on the nose then straightened up. The elder smiled slightly at the younger's cuteness but, before he could pull the younger down for a proper kiss, Solomon walked in.

Looking as innocent as usual, Yugi sat down on the floor with his legs crossed. "Hey, Grandpa."

"Morning Yugi." Solomon said with a cheery smile. "Morning Yami."

"Good morning." Yami replied and glanced at Yugi who flashed Yami a look which was anything but innocent. Fighting the urge to drag the younger into a kiss, Yami turned his attention back to the TV.

"Listen, boys, I have to go out for a few hours. Will you two be alright on your own until this evening?" Solomon asked pulling on a waterproof coat. It was raining pretty heavy out there.

"We'll be fine, Grandpa." Yugi answered with a bright smile.

Yami nodded his agreement.

"Ok, see you kids later." and Solomon left.

The two continued to watch TV until Yugi was absolutely sure his Grandpa wasn't going to rush back for some forgotten item. Trying not to attract Yami's attention, Yugi stood then straddled the elder. Surprised, Yami could only watch as the younger leaned in for a kiss.

Their mouths met, tongues collided and a battle was fought as Yugi rolled his groin into Yami's. A small moan escaped the elder's throat and the younger chuckled. "Do you like that, Yami?"

Yami was about to answer when the younger rolled his hips again. "Ra, Yugi." he gasped.

Giggling, Yugi only did it again then lifted off Yami's black vest top. "Tell me you want me." Yugi ordered as he began kissing the elder's sensitive neck.

"I want you." Yami moaned.

"Tell me you love me." Yugi said as he gentle nibbled at the elder's neck.

"I love you." Yami gasped.

"How much?"

"So much."

Yugi licked up Yami's throat. "Take me back to bed?"

The elder didn't need asking twice. They were on Yami's bed quicker than Yugi expected. Once Yugi was on the bed, he waisted no time in pulling Yami down beside him and straddled the elder once again. The younger pulled off his jacket and his vest top before turning his attention to the tent in Yami's leather confinements.

"Half hard already, Pharaoh?" Yugi teased with a cheeky smirk. "but we've barely even started yet." Unbuckling the belt, Yugi pulled Yami's trousers off then began rubbing the elder through his boxers, which were becoming slightly damp. "What do you want, Yami? Do you want me to ride you?"

Yami gasped as Yugi's hand slid beneath his boxers. "Yes! Ra, yes!"

Their clothing was quickly discarded. Reaching into a draw, Yugi grabbed the lube. "Shall I prepare myself or do you want to do it?"

Much too surprised that Yugi had even asked such a thing, Yami didn't answer. Then again, after the shower incident, the elder shouldn't have been so shocked.

A glint of mischief flashed in the younger's eye. Swallowing nervously, Yami could only watch as Yugi squirted lubricant on his fingers and brought them behind him. They both gasped when Yugi slid a finger into himself, then another and then another.

"Ohh . . . Yami . . ." Yugi whimpered as he pressed back onto his own fingers and hit his prostate.

Yami was painfully hard now; watching his little hikari prepare himself for the elder was most defiantly a turn-on. He reached down and began slowly pumping himself but was stopped by Yugi's free hand.

"No, Pharaoh." Yugi moaned. "I want you hard for me. I want you aching for me, begging for me."

What else could Yami do but succumb to his aibou? "Yugi . . . please . . . want you . . . need you. I need to be inside you . . . please. . ."

Yugi lifted himself then sat down, allowing Yami's stiffness to slide inside him. After a moment of getting used to being filled so completely, Yugi began to rise and fall on Yami's member. "Yes . . . Gods . . . Yami."

Yami had taken hold of his hikari's hips and was thrusting up to meet Yugi as the younger slammed down. Part of the once-pharaoh wanted nothing more than to switch their positions but he could plainly see that Yugi was getting a kick out of having control.

Besides, the picture presented before him was quite erotic.

Yugi's violet eyes where half lidded in pleasure, his lips were parted allowing a fountain of moans, pants and whimpers to pour out and his creamy white skin was layered with a fine coat of sweat.

However, Yami found he couldn't fight the urge forever and rolled them so that he was on top, pounding into the smaller of the two.

"I was . . . ah . . . wondering when . . . ohh . . . when you were . . . Oh, Gods . . . were going to . . . to . . . Ra . . . take con - ahh . . . control." Yugi forced out. The only answer he received was a breathless chuckle. Yugi wrapped his legs around Yami's waist, desperately trying to get the elder in deeper.

Knowing what Yugi wanted, Yami pulled out and flipped the younger onto his stomach before thrusting back in. It had the desired effect. The once-pharaoh was able to go in deeper, making Yugi moan loader. Tears began to fill the younger's eyes as the pleasure slowly became too much.

"Atemu." he gasped as he came, damping the sheets with his fluids. Yami came soon after with his own cry of Yugi's name.

They lay there like that for a while, panting, recovering from their orgasm. Then Yami kissed Yugi's neck and sat up. "I think we need to shower."

Yugi nodded his agreement.

It turned out that the shower probably wasn't the best suggestion. Depending on your point of view, of course. Under the water of the shower, Yami had Yugi up against a wall and was pounding into him as Yugi begged for more. They'd had several orgasms before they were much too exhausted for another round, so they shoved Yami's dirty sheets into the washing machine and pulled on a pair of pyjama trousers before climbing into Yugi's bed.

"Well," Yugi said. "That was a day well spent."

Yami stared at his 'innocent' little hikari for a moment before laughing.


	3. School Heat

From across the table in the cafeteria, Yugi glanced at Yami with a slight smile on his face. The once-pharaoh flashed the little one a grin before turning to Jou and stirring up a conversation about Duel Monsters. Yugi looked at Anzu, who was practically drooling over Yami, and smirked. Yami was his and she didn't even know it.

'You know Anzu's staring at you.?' Yugi said through their reopened mind link.

Yami glanced at the girl in question before turning back to Jou. 'I do now. Don't worry, Yugi. You're the only one for me.'

'Oh, I know.' Yugi said with a smirk.

Looking over at Yugi, Yami arched an eyebrow. 'Oh?'

'She doesn't seem like shower sex type.'

Yami clamped a hand over his mouth to stop an outburst of laughter. 'Yugi!'

Grinning, Yugi shrugged. 'It's true, I don't think she'd be able to hold out as long as I can.'

'Yugi, I'm trying to eat.'

'Don't you want to eat me?'

Yami went bright red which caught everyone's attention.

"Uh, Yugi?" Jou said. "Exactly wha' are you two talkin' about?"

A naughty giggle escaped the younger's mouth. "Oh, I can't tell you that. Pharaoh would kill me."

'You might as well tell them, little one.' Yami said through the link.

Yugi rolled his eyes. 'And banish the thrill of trying not to get caught? Where's your sense of fun, Atemu?'

"Well, when you put it like that. . ." agreed the elder aloud.

The younger smirked smugly. 'Besides, I'm kind of getting a kick out of watching Anzu salivate over you whiles knowing she can never have you.'

Laughing in surprise, Yami shook his head. "Yugi, you are positively devious."

"I know." Yugi said with a mock sigh. "You must be rubbing of on me."

'In more ways than one, my hikari, ne?'

Yugi's eyes flashed with a heat none of his friends had never seen before. If Yugi had been anyone else, they would have thought it was lust but this was Yugi. He was the most innocent person they knew. Or so they thought.

The once-pharaoh, however, had the privilege of knowing better. 'Is there something you wanted, aibou?'

"Hai." Yugi said, blushing.

'What are we waiting for then?'

'An excuse.'

'Alright, then. Follow my lead.' Yami said to the younger before saying out loud "Yugi, are you feeling alright? You look a little flushed."

Yugi tried to look as sick as possible. "No, I feel really hot."

Ignoring the double meaning, Yami stood. "Come on, I'll take you to the nurse."

The two made their way to the music block and found an empty practise room. Yugi entered first, then Yami who closed the door behind them. The younger turned and pushed the elder up against a wall, their lips meeting on the way there. Careful not to rip anything, they began unbuckling each other's trousers. "Why did you have to wear fucking leather?" Yugi growled.

Yami chuckled "I thought you liked me in leather."

"Not when I'm trying to take the bastard things off." was the retort before Yugi found his mouth busy.

The elder slid down the wall, bringing Yugi with him, then pushed himself onto the younger so that they were lying with Yami between Yugi's legs. "Damn, Yugi. You look so fucking hot right now."

"Tell me that when we're in the shower." Yugi quipped. "Now hurry up. I want you inside me."

"I don't have any lube." Yami let out a sigh. "I'm going to have to use saliva to. . ."

"Or, you could just take me dry." Yugi suggested.

Silence.

"Yami? Hello? You with me?"

"Aibou, you know you'll be in a lot of pain."

"Yes." Yugi said "but it's worth it if it's for you. For you, anything's worth it."

Touched, Yami pressed his lips to Yugi who all too willingly allowed the once-pharaoh to slip in his tongue. The battle was fought with fire and passion until, finally, Yugi lost the struggle for domination. Yami pulled Yugi's trousers down, pulled out his cock and slid into the younger as slowly as possible.

Yugi bit his lip as the pain of being taken dry began to take its toll. He whimpered in pain and Yami halted, already all the way in. "Yugi, if it's too much, we can stop and do this at home."

"No," Yugi said as stubborn as ever. "I want you now." he shifted and Yami slid all the way in, hitting his prostate in the process. "Gods. . .Yami!"

Yami didn't need telling twice, he plunged into Yugi again and again as the younger screamed his name in ecstasy. They moved frantically; desperately trying to find release.

Yugi came first, closely followed by the pharaoh.

"We've made a mess." Yami said looking down at his little lover. "Shall I clean you up?" he didn't wait for an answer before licking Yugi's stomach clean of fluids. "You taste divine."

Rolling his eyes, Yugi gently pushed the elder off of him and pulled up his trousers. They quickly made themselves presentable before kissing again. "You were saying how great I taste?"

Yami chuckled. "Divine, absolutely divine. I'd taste you again now if we had time."

"You can taste me any time back home." Yugi said as the elder kissed him again.

"Well, this is cosy." said an unimpressed, familiar voice.

The two boys looked around to see Anzu standing in the doorway.

"You know, Yami, I think we just got busted." Yugi commented.

The elder grinned "I told you that you should have told them but no. You thought it would be fun to sneak around." he teased kissing the younger. "Bad Yugi."

"I'm telling the others." Anzu snapped.

"Aw, spoil sport." Yugi said. "Well, it was fun while it lasted."

Yami couldn't help but laugh at that. He turned to Anzu who was glaring at the couple furiously. "What?"

Anzu stomped her foot. She actually stomped her foot. "You're supposed to be mine!" she burst out. The two lovers just glanced at one another. "You can't be with him! It's. . .it's wrong! The little shit's the same fucking sex as you, Yami!"

"So?"

"So? So? Yami, it's wrong!"

Yugi let out a sigh. "I wondered who would bring up the 'it's wrong' argument." he muttered.

Yami put an arm around Yugi and glared at Anzu. "Listen up, you whore. Yugi is worth ten of you. There was never a chance of me ever being with you. I love Yugi and, if that's wrong, then so be it but I didn't hear the Gods complaining when I went to bed with more men than I did woman."

"Yeah and look were that put you. Several thousand years in a fucking puzzle."

SMACK!

Yami blinked as he stared at Yugi who had delivered a blow to Anzu's face.

"Don't you dare talk to Atemu that way!" the younger hissed. "You're just jealous because Yami would much rather fuck me than a cruel, spiteful bitch like you."

The sound of clapping filled the air as several hidden friends made themselves know.

"Way to go, Yugi!" Honda said and Anzu glared at him "What? He's right. You are a bitch."

"Yeah, you said it, Yuge." Jou laughed. "and congrats on landing yerself with a hotty. Never thought you'd have in yer, kiddo."

Yugi stared at his friends for a moment. "You don't mind that I'm gay?"

Jou rolled his eyes and clapped Yugi on the back. "O' course not. Yer one of me best mates and if guys are your thing, who are we ter judge?"

"Well said," Bakura said, grinning. Then he glanced at Ryou. "then again, saying that isn't much coming from us if you get my drift."

They laughed.

The Anzu had to ruin the moment "you're all going to hell. It's wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong!"

"Anzu, honey," Shizuka said sweetly. "the only thing that's wrong is your dress sense. You do realize that skirt is so last season, don't you?"

Anzu let out a furious shriek and ran off.

The bell chose to ring at this moment, signalling the end of lunch hour.

"Come on." Yugi said cheerfully. "let's get to class."

Everyone agreed and headed in the direction of their classes.

"Hey, Yugi," Yami called with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Yes, Yami?"

"Don't make plans for the week end because, as soon as we get home, I'm making sure you wont be able to walk for the next two days."

Yugi laughed. "That had better be a promise."

"Oh, it is."


	4. Cinema Heat

It was a rainy day in the middle of summer break. There wasn't really much to do about the house and the two lovers couldn't resort to their favourite . . .activity because Grandpa was home. As a result, Yami was bored. There was no other way to put it. "Hey, Yugi. Let's go see a film."

Yugi, who was going through his card deck, looked up with those wide, innocent eyes. "Sure." he replied getting up. He looked at his watch. "Shall we go now?"

The once pharaoh nodded.

* * *

Inside the cinema was warm and dark. They sat at the back so they could get a good view, eating the box of popcorn before they had even been seated. The opening credits came up and the movie began. The movie started out alright. It was a little mushy in the romantic scenes but not all that bad but then the whole thing just lost it's plot.

Halfway through, Yugi became quite bored. A naughty idea struck him as he glanced at Yami who looked equally as bored. The boy leaned in and began to nibble gently on Yami's earlobe.

"Yugi, stop it." Yami whispered low so that only he and Yugi could hear him. Yugi chuckled quietly and he ran his hand up the pharaoh's thigh to Yami's clothed member.

"Oh, my." Yugi chuckled. "You seem to have a bit of a problem there, Pharaoh."

A quiet moan left Yami's throat.

Yugi discreetly slid off his seat and in between Yami's legs. He looked around to make sure everyone was still captivated by the film before unzipping the once-king's leather trousers and pulling out Yami's erection.

Yami's breathing sped up as the younger leaned forward and licked up the Pharaoh's shaft. "Yugi!" he gasped quietly, his nails digging into the arms of the chair.

Satisfied with the quiet moans, Yugi took the elder into his mouth and sucked hard.

The once-king inhaled sharply and the younger continued. He bobbed his head and started to use his hands to help bring his Pharaoh pleasure. It was obviously working, judging by the quiet gasps spilling from Yami's mouth. "Ra, Yugi." he whispered. "I'm going to … to …" and that was all the warning Yugi got before the pharaoh came in his mouth.

Yugi swallowed and lapped up any drops that had escaped before allowing Yami to tuck himself back in as he slid back into his seat, a smirk clear on his lips.


	5. Halloween Heat

Yugi loved Halloween. He loved the dressing up, the candy, the food and the parties. The tricks that made him laugh and the treats that made him smile with a childish glee. There were so many fun things to do on Halloween; there was always a laugh to be had. There were so many colours that came out that night, each a shade darker than the next. The streets lit up with a ghoulish glow from people that had bothered to decorate their house for the occasion.

Yami didn't see the point in the holiday, claiming it was a ridiculous event invented by Americans for the simple objective of taking sweets from strangers. Yugi stood there smirking as Yami had his rant on how pointless Halloween was until the pharaoh finally fell silent and gave Yugi an odd look, "What are you plotting?"

The younger used his large amethyst eyes to his advantage; looking as innocent as possible, "Me?" he asked innocently with a hint of a teasing tone in his voice, "I plot nothing, Pharaoh. Do you think me capable of such a thing?" He left the room, swinging his hips seductively with a brief glance at the elder over his shoulder.

Yami rolled his eyes and made for his own room only to find a Halloween costume lain out for him on the bed; a Pharaoh's attire. Of course the whole thing was fake but it was still recognisable and Yami could always alter it. Besides, this whole Halloween thing kept Yugi happy so who was he to spoil that for his little one.

With a defeated sigh, he got ready but only to please his lover. He made the alterations and wondered exactly which party he and Yugi were attending. The little trouble-maker had been careful about keeping the whereabouts of this Halloween party the two would be attending. Yugi had even managed to keep it out of his head.

_Pharaoh_, Yugi's voice whispered in the elder's mind and Yami smiled slightly before entering the younger's bedroom. His mouth fell open when he saw what Yugi had done with his room for Halloween and it really was no wonder he wouldn't let Grandpa or Yami see it. The younger had gone for the theme of a Pharaoh's chamber, right down to the gold-lined sheets on the bed. Yugi was sitting on the bed, dressed like an Egyptian pleasure slave. His eyes were eye lined Egyptian style and gold bands clung to his arms.

"Trick or treat," Yugi said with a smirk and Yami chuckled.

"I should have known you'd plan something to put me in favour of Halloween." Yami sighed with a fond smile. The younger grinned back at his lover, a lustful glint in his eyes as he beckoned his Pharaoh closer. Yami was only too happy to close the door and approach his lover, crawling between Yugi's legs. "Can we do something like this on my birthday?"

Yugi laughed as he lay back, "If you're really nice to me," he teased and Yami nipped the skin on the younger's neck, making Yugi moan, "Oh, Pharaoh. _Dominate_ me, Pharaoh." He said breathily, widening his legs like a little whore and rolling his hips up into Atemu's who growled hungrily.

"Keep doing that, Yugi and I'll take you raw," Yami threatened.

That seemed like a very appealing prospect so Yugi began to touch his own erect cock, "Oh, Pharaoh, touch me, Pharaoh... AH!"

Yami had kept his word and had removed his lower attire before thrusting in without another warning but the pain wasn't going to stop Yugi from enjoying the heat inside him. He arched, bucking his hips wildly to take his lover in deeper as he moaned eagerly.

He whined in complaint when Atemu pulled out then gasped as he was flipped onto his stomach and his tight hole was filled once again. Yugi cried out in ecstasy as Yami plunged into his harder and faster. Helpless against such bliss, Yugi only begged for more, for Yami to give him all he had until their hips were bruised and they had no strength left to carry on.

Yugi's arms buckled and he fell forward with his ass in the air. He gripped the sheets as long strings of blissful moans emerged from Yugi's mouth over and over. "Atemu!" he couldn't help but scream as he came, his muscles contracting around his Pharaoh, forcing Yami into his own orgasm.

They fell into a sweaty heap on the bed and Yami pulled his lover into his arms. "You go through so much trouble just to please me, little one." He mused.

Yugi smiled, "I just want you to enjoy Halloween as much as I do. Think chocolate, Yami."

The elder chuckled and shook his head. "As long as you keep giving me treats on Halloween, I think I'll come around."

A soft giggle came from the younger as he snuggled closer. "oh, I intend to."


End file.
